For centuries, musicians have used sheet music to display the musical arrangement to be played. The sheet music is typically laid out on a pedestal or stand which is positioned in front of the musician.
Today, many musicians utilize electronic displays, such as electronic tablets, phones, or computers, to present the musical arrangement. However, such electronic displays are frowned upon by musicians.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for manner of hiding an electronic display from the view of the audience while providing an unobstructed view to the musician. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.